Hardware devices may include tracking devices and tracked devices. Such hardware devices are configured to communicate with each other wirelessly using various wireless communications techniques. For example, hardware devices may include transmitters and receivers that may utilize wireless antennas or radios to transmit and receive messages. Examples of such devices may include beacons that broadcast messages to nearby devices such as tags. Pairings between such beacons and tags may be used to implement various functionalities, such as triggering a location-based action.